Writings of a Somewhat Noticed Nobody
by Hinaura
Summary: Naruto tells about and recaps his life and how it all changed with the overheard comments he and his friends had made when it gained him the worst new enemy, Sasuke Uchiha. Rated for cursing, mental breakdowns, etc. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Writings of a somewhat noticed nobody.

Naruto Uzumaki.

As long as I can remember I have lived with my grandparents. My mother and father, are well, i'm not sure, but it's safe to assume they died when i was still a baby. During my childhood years i was somewhat avoided, to say the least.

I have few memories of my early childhood and I'm not quite sure in what order they go, but memories are memories and I would rather remember something opposed to nothing. Most of my life I unconsciously strode to be perfect. It's only now looking back that I can see that I did and still do try to be perfect, but now I have realised that it's okay to fail sometimes as long as I make an effort to improve. In my fifteen years it was only this year and around the end of my fourteenth that I became more laid-back. These days I really see myself as a laid-back person. In the first thirteen and most of my fourteenth years I can see that I was actually pretty up-tight. I had all A's and never had anything less, if I did then I was disappointed and automatically strode to receive a higher grade. My first semester of this year even though I was more laid-back I still made A's, now in my second semester I have one A, one D, and the rest of my grades are B's. Surprisingly I'm okay with that, though my old ways still make me want to raise my D at least to a B. It's because of my friends that I'm more laid-back, and i'm thankful to them because I think that otherwise I would have died from stress.

Being a freshman in highschool is easier than I previously thought it would be if that is of any useful information to anyone. Clicks do exist in my highschool, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be.Really I don't know what I expected, probably something similar to the rival gangs that fight in my part of town. I can tell you those fights never come out looking pretty, or at least the people involved in them, and some unfortunate bystanders.

Some people who have the same interests or were friends before high school are in small groups. I myself am friends with a variety of people that could be categorised in many different clicks. I have friends in goth clicks, emo clicks, people who just like to wear black, but don't cut or worship Satan, which would be the click I'm usually in. I got alot of questions during the beginning of my freshman year, such as "Are you gothic?", etc. Of course I answered 'no'. Really for God's sake you don't have to be depressed, gothic, or emo to be able to wear black. Actually the only reason I dress in black is so that I don't have to bother seeing what matched what, black goes with everything. Black is also a plain color, so when wearing it you don't tend to get noticed as often, unless you go overboard that is. Another pro I find in wearing black is that if I do get noticed, that's the only thing people notice. For example, since I get good grades most of the time I could be called a nerd. Instead people focus on my clothing and wonder if I'm gothic, emo, a poser, or if I'm just in it for the fashion. The only people that can call me a nerd, without hurting my feelings a little, or getting the shit kicked out of them, are my friends. Mostly it's just Kiba that gets on my ass for having good grades, but other times Choji will join in too. Shikamaru is cool about it, but then again he gets hassled by our friends for being smart too, I swear the guys a genius. Shikamaru can sleep though a class period then, if you ask, can have notes over the exact lesson he learned that day, including quotes from the teachers themselves! Of course he wasn't writing while he was sleeping, and he won't have the notes you ask for on hand either, but if you really wanted them, all Shikamaru would have to do is pull out a piece of paper, and he'd have the notes written for you in no time. That little creepy but awesome skill is something I would love to have! I could sleep through all my classes, except luch I never miss lunch, and still ace all the tests, and have the homework not be a problem if I happened to forget notes or a textbook at school.

One lunch, as I was sitting with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji, Sasuke walked by. He wore black like us, but opposed to being just a fun loving guy like me and my friends, he seemed like a really kinda grumpy person, you know, like a jerk. His eyes held a cold glare as he walked past, and it didn't look to me like he was glaring at anything in particular. "What's his problem?" Kiba muttered after Sasuke had walked by. "He looked like he had something stuck up his ass." Choji answered. "I don't know, but I think he just must have made that face for too long before and it got stuck like that." I commented, which was kinda rude looking back, I didn't know anything about the guy besides his name. Unknown to me Sasuke had heard my comment, just like he had heard my friends' too, I had no idea I had just made my worst enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day went as smoothly as the day before, the only thing different were the lessons the teachers taught, and I had a project that I had to present. I remember I had done a little over half the project at home the night before, but actually finshed the project at school during the classes before third hour history, which was when the project was due. Really it was kind of stupid getting the project done in such a rush, it was still A material, but I had been given over a week to do the damn thing. So as I thought I got an A on the project, I already knew I would. By this time in the year I have gotten to know what my teachers expect in things like this, but that still doesn't cure my procrastination.

Later I met up with the others and we grabbed lunch, then went to our usual table and sat down. We began eating and talking as normal, at that point someone near us, but not at the same table, spoke up. "What the hell?" We looked over at the guy and saw he was looking above our heads, so we looked up. Something was hanging from the ceiling above us. It looked like a huge plastic plate, or narrow bowl. Kiba was about to say something, I heard him open his mouth and take in a breath, but at that moment the bowl started to tip. The second I saw it tip my instincts took over, I ducked my head, used my arms as a sheild, and squeezed my eyes closed tight. The next moment I was covered in a goo that felt like slime, or what I think syrup would feel like all over my body. The slime was cold, and from the sound of Kiba yelling it had hit him too, as well as my other friends, but at the time it didn't register. I heard alot of laughter from the other people in the cafeteria, and felt the heavy, cold blanket of goo all over me, and that was it.

It was like I was in shock, or a daze, nothing seemed to register right. Even though I had blocked my face, somehow the slime had gotten all over it was well. To breathe I opened my mouth and brought in a deep breath, like I had been under water holding my breath for a long time, but there wasn't a gasping sound to go with the action. I was frozen, every muscle locked and tightened, eyes wide, staring at the ground. I heard an older person's voice, probably a teacher or staff member. His voice got closer so I guess he had walked up to us, demanding what had happened. I didn't want to stay there, I couldn't stay there, I don't know what would have happened if I had stayed, but I just felt as though I couldn't, so I left. I placed my slime covered hands on the also covered table and heaved myself up, then simply walked away.

My shoulders and arms seemed stiff as I walked, but it didn't effect my legs so I didn't care. I heard a muffled voice call something out, the voice was deep, so I know it was the staff member. I have a feeling if I weren't covered in the green goo he would have grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving, but instead he got ahead of me and stopped, blocking my way. "Where do you think you're going?" It took me a moment to understand what he was saying, but then I looked up from the ground for the first time since I had gotten hit with slime, looked at him, then down at myself, and back up to him, with what I assume were innocent looking eyes, and said simply, "To wash up." To be honest at that moment I thought I was talking to a retard, seriously, why would I want to hang around, covered in slime, with people laughing and yelling comments about it, just to answer his questions, when I didn't know the answers? He looked dumbfounded with my answer and I went around him and continued walking.

Going down the halls I know teachers were looking at me, whispering to eachother, disappointment written on their faces, curious eyes staring as I walked on with slimey footprints following behind.

In a hallway that had seemingly no people I noticed someone standing, leaning against the lockers, my locker to be exact. It was Sasuke Uchiha looking back at me with his cold eyes that seemed to say 'Don't mess with me or there'll be consequences' and at the same time 'What the hell are you looking at bitch?!' I stopped and stared at him, and at that moment I realised two things, one, he heard us talking about him the day before, and two, the person to set up the slime was him, and it was his way of getting back at us.

Having thought that, I felt nothing, no anger, not anything. Looking at him the only things that came to mind were the laughter and yelling of the other students in the cafeteria, and that I wasn't far away enough from them, so I continued walking, going right past him. I returned to watching the ground as I walked past, and continued until I found an unoccupied bathroom that wasn't used often. Then I cleaned myself up the best I could, then left the bathroom, though I didn't know where to go. Class had started up again and I didn't feel like going, that's when I heard someone say rather loudly, "Uzumaki" I turned to see an assitant principal looking at me, she then walked up and told me I was going to go to the principal's office with her, I didn't argue, just followed her to the place where the principal would end up giving me the ultimate death sentence, without my ever knowing it.


	3. Chapter 3

During my journey to the principal's office my head started to clear more and I was beginning to think like myself again. Things like 'why the hell am I being sent to the principal's office? It should be that ass-hole Sasuke that gets in trouble, not me. Really what did I do except not go back to my class? They can't get me for that, there are a ton of students that skip class everyday!'. The process of thought continues on in the same manner. By the time I reach the principal's office with my fanclub president, Ms. Vice Principal Lady, I'm really angry, but at the same time curious for what I had to be sent there for.

The woman next to me knocks on the door and when a muffled reply answers she practically throws the door open and shoves me inside, or that's what it felt like to me at least. I look around the office I swear I've been in thousands of times before, and irronically it's the times I didn't do anything that I'm always sent here, and the times I actually do something I get off scotch free.

The office is rather large, with a big oak desk centered at the other side of the room opposite the door. The desk always seems to have files of some sort on it, apparentally our principal doesn't like computers. He does all the paperwork by hand, then his secretary types it up onto a computer as a back-up, just to be safe. I have to say though, this doesn't supprise me in the least. Our principal is ancient, and I don't use the term lightly. He has white spikey hair that he keeps under a hat that kind of looks like the ones seniors use for graduation, only bigger and white. He also has some liver spots on his face, and talks using sayings that are so old I've heard them in black and white movies. He prefers to be called Third, I don't even remember his real name at this point, but apparentally he takes pride in the fact that he's the third generation to be given his name, even though he doesn't like to be called by it.

Aside from all that, the office then has a couch a few feet away from the front of the desk, and to the side of the couch is an arm chair, maybe a foot away. The walls then have posters of supposed breath taking senery that have inspirational quotes on them. Though to be honest the quotes themselves have always been a riddle to me, but they do give me something do to while pretending to listen to Principal Third's lecturing and nagging.

Looking around the office that I was shoved so rudely into I see Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru sitting on the couch. They looked more clean than the last time I saw them in the cafeteria, in fact they looked more clean than I did. "Hey! I spent like, twenty minutes in that stupid bathroom trying to get this gunk off, how'd you guys get so clean?" Kiba looked at me then, that said under any other circumstances he would have laughed at me and said I was stupid and should have just stuck around with them, but he didn't.

"Sit down Naruto." Third said. Normally I would have said something, but it didn't seem right to say anything, and if he didn't mind getting this goo on his couch, then neither did I. As I was sitting down my eyes wandered around more to the right-hand side of the room, when they reached the arm chair I stopped, not even sitting all the way down yet, because past Kiba and the others and in the arm chair sat Sasuke Uchiha. At that very moment my mouth said the exact thing my mind was thinking, "Oh you have got to be shitting me."

Every eye was on me, and for a second I didn't know why. I never cursed, never, well at least outside of my head I didn't. I always made it a point that I didn't say swear words, and now every eye in that room was looking at me, well not Sasuke, he had looked away after locking eyes with me for less than a second, and didn't care whether I said shit or not.

Finally Third snapped out of his stuppor, "Naruto! There will be no cursing in this school, especially not in my office!" My friends were still looking at me in disbelief, "Sorry" I mumbled to the Principal sitting completely. Whoever put the word pal in the word principal was an idiot. A pal would have let one curse word go, not snap at you for it.

Third then sighed bringing our attention back to him. "It has been brought to my attention, by a witness that will not be named, that yesterday you four, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji said some...uncalled for things about Sasuke here." He motioned towards Sasuke, and I was thinking only of who could have told, and the fact that we were now on a first name basis with the principal. "I have also been told of Sasuke's retaliation regaurding the incident during lunch today" He continued. Now I was really racking my brain. Who could have both over heard me and the guys, as well as know Sasuke heard too, and that this thing today was his way of getting back at us? "After thinking this over with the assistant-principals, as well as the school's councelors," I knew this was going somewhere I wouldn't like, "we have come to the conclusion that you boys," he gesturered toward me and my friends, "and Sasuke will have no contact during school." I thought at that point 'Oh, well that isn't bad. And I thought it was going to be bad.' But then he added, "Except for during weekly group counseling with one of our school's psychologists, Ms. Kurenai." That was the point when all of us, including Sasuke, yelled "What?!"

It was also the point of my life that started the change that could never be reversed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't posted on this in a while, but first my laptop stopped working, then I get it fixed and it stops working again after only 2-3 days. I get it fixed again, but I had to use a big, clunky desk top screen with it. And now my cousin(the guy whos been fixing it) has it and is trying to see what he can do about getting a new screen. I've been writing this chp. during school whenever I get around a computer(which is not often) and when the teacher isn't looking.

P.S. This chp. may be a bit different in the way that Naruto thinks and stuff. But then public humliation(cafeteria scene) can do that to an already unstable person.("unstable person" is my heads up that his thinking is just going to get more...lets say weird)

* * *

The weekend came quickly when I didn't think of Sasuke or the counselling sessions to come. The house seemed empty with Jiraiya gone for another "business trip" of "gathering information". Really he's just a perv who can't go long without seeing a(living) naked woman. But I guess you can't be picky when it comes to your loved ones. My cell phone vibrates softly at my side on my bed, the caller ID says Kiba, I wonder if I should pick it up?

Kiba's awesome and all but I know the moment I answer the phone I'll start to get a headache from all of his yelling. Apparently he hasn't gotten the concept that a phone can transport sound to another person without you having to yell as though the are across a loud cafeteria.

My phone vibrates again and I consider just letting it ring and go to voice-mail but then again if I did that I would have to explain to Kiba later why I didn't answer. So really what's worse, a headache or an upset Kiba? I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answer. "Hey Naruto! How's it goin'!?" I think I'm starting to regret my decision to answer the phone already. "Nothin' much Kiba, how 'bout you?" Being polite is hard when you're annoyed, but I pull it off as easily as I always do. "Nothin'" it feels like he's bursting my ear drum even with the phone almost a foot away. "But anyway, Naruto let's all of us go to the arcade or somethin'. I'm bored as hell!" I hadn't noticed. "I don't know. Gramps is gone on business so I have a lot of stuff to do while he's gone." An acceptable excuse if I do say so myself. I smile a bit, "Awww, come on buddy it'll be fun!" I supress a laugh at his childishness. But at the same time I notice he didn't suggest coming over to the apartment or a party with no guardian around, etc. I guess he learned his lesson after last time when Gramps just about gave him a heart attack for looking at his stash of playboys.

"I don't think so dude, sorry but I can't leave the apartment looking like this and I have tons of homework for tomorrow so it won't work to do it then." Kiba gives a sigh I can hear on the other side of the line, "Yeah I get it. But call tonight or something kay? I mean after you're done cleaning and stuff." "Sure. I'll talk to you later then Kiba." "Bye Naruto." I hang up the phone and the silence of the small apartment engulphs me. Really we could afford a larger apartment, even a house if Gramps didn't spend all of the money he makes writing books on gambling or stripper bars. But then again a larger house would probably only prove to give me an even lonlier feeling when Gramps leaves.

I guess though if I had wanted to get rid of this loneliness I could have taken Kiba up on his offer, but then again I feel like I'm starting one of my depressing moods and feeling lonely even when surrounded by friends feels tons worse than feeling lonely when you're by yourself.

The rest of the day seems to have gone by too fast, it's already 9:30pm and I still have lots to do to get the apartment looking decent, but then again who's going to see it but me? I guess I can get an early start on my homework...naw. Homework can wait for tomorrow, I don't feel like it, or I don't feel up to it. Perhaps I am too lazy for my own good, maybe I don't have a perpose. So then what would be the reason for my existance? Would it be to actually just live as I wish to, or am I just sucking up air and wasting it? Fuck, I have to stop thinking like this. Come on Naruto, be happy. Be happy. Put on a smile, get some sleep, and all the bad thoughts and feelings will be gone by tomorrow and then we'll go hang out with Kiba and the others. Yeah, that's a good distraction. I'll put this all out of my head, get a good night's sleep and feel better in the morning. That's it...That's it...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long to be honest I had a bit of writers block. But I WILL continue the story. So please leave a review and/or comment cuz they're awesome and I like reading them. haha

* * *

The weekend was soon gone and I found myself back at school far earlier than I ever wanted to go back. For some reason I thought the weekend should have lasted, or at least felt, longer. 'Great, counseling starts today. Ha and Sasuke was in such a good mood last week. This is really gonna be LOADS of fun.' I remember myself thinking. Maybe I wasn't giving Sasuke much of a chance, but then again I was pissed about the counselling sessions which made me feel kinda like, I don't know, an insane person so I didn't really care what Sasuke thought.

"Naruto!" I hear Kiba's voice yell from behind me walking down the walkway to the school. I turn and look, "Hey Kiba!" I yell back and wave as he runs the rest of the way up to me. He stops beside me soon enough and then re-adjusts his backpack on his shoulder while he gives me one of his grins. "Excited about today or what?" He says mockingly. I roll my eyes and decide to play along, "Oh I'm just thrilled!" I say putting on my best face of mock excitement. Kiba tries to keep a straight face but can't pull it off and bursts out laughing and I can't help but to giggle a little too at him.

By the time we reach the door to the school the five minute bell rings. "Damn!" Kiba says looking up suprised. "Come on Naru!" He says grabbing my arm and dragging me along with him across the school. For some reason all of our classes seem to be so spaced out they seem as though they are on opposite ends of the world. We skip our lockers and keep running, I figure its better to go to class without a book and look off someone elses than be late and get detention. Apparently Kiba had the same thought. The bell rings literally five seconds after we burst into the room. "Ahhh! I thought we weren't gonna make it!" Kiba sighs out loudly panting like a dog. Personally I think he's being too much of a drama king, especially when he lets his tongue hang out of his mouth to strengthen the mental image of a dog. I smile and chuckle a little at him. Sometimes I wonder who the real crazy one is of the two of us.

The school day ends up passing far too quickly and when the after school bell rings my friends and I all have the same feeling of dred. Used to, the after school bell would sound like a call from heaven, blessing me with its sound that signalled the end of a long school day filled with work, studies, reading, and mind numbing nonsense. Today though it signalled the start of the first weekly counselling session we would all have to attend.

The session was held in the gym today for lack of a better place, like Ms. Kurenai's office because of the repainting. She decided to change the color from the dull yellow it was to a pink-ish white, which she said was a more calming color. Honestly I don't care what color she has it, talking to a counsellor still makes me feel crazy. But of course this is my opinion and I keep it to myself.

As soon as Kiba and I walk into the gym we see Shikamaru and Chouji not far away on the bleachers and perch ourselves next to them. I find its human instinct to stick with people you know rather than to face uncertainty alone or with strangers. Ms. Kurenai is already sitting in front of us and I can't help but notice the only person to not show up yet is Sasuke. Usually Kiba and I are the late ones and its kinda refreshing not to be, even if it is to an unwanted counselling session. Sasuke ends up walking in at the last minute, interupting my thought process. He nods quitely and I note, politely, to Ms. Kurenai then takes a seat a bit away from the rest of us, but close enough that it doesn't seem out of place and still able to hear what our new counsellor will have to say. I notice that although he's wearing his usual blank mask I can see he's just as reluctant about this whole thing as we are.

"Now that we're all here, how about we get started hm?" Ms. Kurenai pauses to look around at us, almost as if we'd have some input right off the bat. Im sure though the only kind of input at this point would be complaints with a lot of cursing. "Well I suggest we start this off with an exercise that allows us to get to know one another." She said smiling. "Most disputes between people your age are because you are not familiar with the person you're having a conflict with." I would have to say that this was true. We had no idea who or what Sasuke was about back then, perhaps it would have been better if fate hadn't turned everything around so that we'd ever have to know.

"Now what we're going to do is go around and have everyone state their name and then something or things," she emphesized the 's', "about ourselves. Perhaps things we're interested in or things that we like or do." The way that she kept adding that 's' brought me to the conclusion that she probably would not be satisfied with just one thing about ourselves being revealed. "Over the weeks that we have these sessions, periodically we'll have this exercise again. That way we'll learn something new about each other every few weeks or so." Oh this is gonna be hell. Suddenly she clapped her hands together and with a smile asked, "Now who would like to go first?" Needless to sat no one raised their hand and I found myself hoping she'd call on Sasuke first just 'cause I thought it would be a bit of payback for making us come to this thing in the first place. Not much payback for such a horrible outcome, but atleast a little to start out with. "Alright then, I'll start." Ms. Kurenai said, obviously seeing none of us were going to. "I am Ms. Kurenai and of course you all know that I am the counsellor here. I like roses and being outside in a nice spring breeze." This was starting to sound like a dating service. "I like cats and I really enjoy reading. Im interested in learning even as an adult. Now who's next?" She finished with a smile on her face. Still no one raised a hand. It looked for a moment that Ms. Kurenai became annoyed but she simply said, "How 'bout you Kiba?" I don't know what it is that makes a question stated in those words that suddenly makes it a demand by all adults, but apparantly its been built into all kids systems to take it that way. "Well," Kiba started nervously. He was clearly lost on what to say about himself. "My name is Kiba," I half way expected everyone to say 'Hi Kiba' in return like they do in those recovery groups. "I love dogs and the thing I like best about school is getting to see my friends." He looked at Ms. Kurenai for a moment for guidence and she gave him a look that said 'Thats good, keep going.' "Um, I don't really read much but I like comic books, and I really like pulling pranks on my big sis." He added with a small laugh. He didn't continue so Ms. Kurenai just smiled at him and said, "Good. Now how about you going next Shikamaru?" I could tell she caught onto this no denying it when you've been pointed out thing. Shikamaru sat up a bit looking like he was half asleep and started, and I have to say he was a bit more cool about it than Kiba was. "I'm Shikamaru and I don't really mind school I just wish it were shorter. I like my sleep and really I think a lot of stuff is troublesome because it takes too much time and energy to do." Kiba almost laughed but was able to keep himself under control. It was a trademark for Shika to think things were troublesome. "I like playing chess and going to the movies with my friends." He finished with that and we continued on to Chouji. "Well i'm Chouji and my favorite class in school is lunch. I also believe lunch is a class because it has a number by it on my schedule just like all my other class hours. I like hanging out with my friends at the mall and stuff and you know normal teenage stuff." He finished. I thought it wasn't needed when he jerked his thumb in our direction when he said his friends, but it was a nice jesture. Now there was just me and Sasuke left and I was hoping to all heavens that she would call on him first, but as if to spite me the next name out of her mouth was mine. I sighed thinking 'Dammit lady why couldn't you have just called him first?' "I'm Naruto and I like ramon. It's my favorite food and I also like going with my friends to the arcade or anyplace else really. I think school is overrated most of the time and I like our free periods more than anything." I didn't really want to say much else. For one I didn't know what to say and two with me already getting annoyed I didn't want myself to snap and say something I didn't want someone to either hear or know like earlier in the principals office. Ms. Kurenai kept looking at as if I should go on but I said nothing more and she finally went on to Sasuke. "I'm Sasuke and I hate annoying things and people. I don't really enjoy much and I personally think these counselling sessions aren't needed." He spoke with his hands in front of his mouth and fingers linked. He almost looked as if he were hunched over while he was sitting talking. What surprised me though, as well as annoyed me to no end, was that he went from being all polite to Ms. Kurenai to just about insulting her. I glared at Sasuke and saw in the corner of my eye Ms. Kurenai looking taken aback. "You don't have to be rude about this Sasuke. Would you rather have gotten detention for the rest of the year?" I asked. I really had restrain myself from saying something completely different way way less appropriate. He looked at me and said simply, "Yes I would have because then I wouldnt have to be sitting here listening to your idiot nonsense." 'Why that piece of shit mother-fucker! How dare he talk like that to me!' "What was that teme?!" Without realising it I went back and forth from Japanese and English in a long rant, yelling in his face. Ms. Kurenai stepped in and pulled me back. I was still in control enough to not actually attack him or say anything too bad, it wasn't nearly as bad as the things and ides that were going through my head. "Naruto!" Ms. Kurenai spoke forcefully making me quiet down. I could see my friends looking at me strangely. Again I realised I did something I didn't normally do. I normally never curse, which I was able to not do this time, but they had also never seen me explode on someone like that. I think I've never spoken in Japanese in front of them either. It was one of the things I kept to myself, I only spoke Japanese sometimes with gramps or oba-san. 'Dammit why in hell am I losing it around this guy so much?' I thought as Kurenai let me go. 'How does he so under my skin?' I looked up at Sasuke as I thought this, he did nothing but glance back at me through the corner of his eye then look away, and it only proved to piss me off more. As if we would have heard my thought and given me a rational explanation. "Well," Kurenai stated, "I think we're going to end this session for the day. Please don't forget our next appointment is for next Monday." She had shout a little because we were aleady on our way out of the gym, me especially. I was too irratated to even slow down when my friends called after me and acted as if I couldn't hear them, which was a liable excuse considering how far away I had gotten. I continued on my way home grumbling to myself about stupid Sasukes and idiotic temes.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long. Finals came up, then winter break was busy with family, then getting back to school, blah blah. Well to whoever is still reading this, enjoy.

* * *

The next day was Tuesday, obviously, and I was still pissed. However I was able to keep myself under control and my friends looked as though they had let my explosion slide. I was almost expecting them to be angry with me for running off without them, but they didn't even mention the previous day. I saw Sasuke a few times in the hall but was able to ignore him. I continued to do so throughout the rest of the week as well and I slowly went back into my normal routine with the guys. I hadn't realized until the week was half up that in my pissed-off-ness that I wasn't acting like my usual self around them. I started to feel bad too, so I thought 'You know what? I'm just gonna put all this behind me for now and have fun with my friends. I don't want to ruin their time with my bad mood.' And that's what I did. We ended up having a good Thursday and Friday, and I even got to see them over the weekend because I had finished the housework during the week. (It turned out to be a pretty good stress reliever to pound dust out of the couch and stuff). But once Sunday night came around I wasn't in such a good mood anymore. Mondays suck anyway, but adding crazy sessions and ass-holes makes 'em ten times worse…maybe a hundred, depends on the bastard(Sasuke).

I woke up to my alarm clock screaming in my ear about good mornings and the weather and all I could think was, 'Shut up you idiot. You have no idea the torture I have to go through today.' But of course the radio man couldn't hear me, and I would be even more disturbed really if he could hear my thought. Really the things I think about, maybe I shouldn't eat noodles before bed…naw. Just then a stray beam of sunlight from the window blinded me on my way to the kitchen. "Agh! What the hel-ck!" I corrected myself from cursing out loud, but in my head was a different matter. I think I could have been a sailor in another life. I reached over to close the stupid curtain fully but caught a glimpse of the outside and the street below. I decided to go ahead and fully peek my head out the window, if only for a little bit. I opened it and breathed in the cool morning air. There was a little boy down the street pulling his father behind him, trying to catch up to another little boy maybe a bit older. I smile at the picture, the boy pulling his father, trying to catch up to his brother and suddenly I felt lonely. My smile started to fade. 'He must be so happy.' I think sadly, knowing I would never know my parents, that I was an only child, and that gramps and oba-san were gone so often I was practically living alone. 'I hope he knows how lucky he is.' I thought with a sigh. I turned to look at one of the few clocks in the house. I didn't like looking at them, the clocks, I didn't like knowing how long I'd been alone or how much longer I'd have to be alone. I saw how late it was and I was immediately snapped out of my depressive thoughts. "Crap!" I yelled and ran to my room. I threw on a shirt and changed from my pj bottoms to my pants, grabbed my backpack, and ran from my residence, not even caring I didn't get breakfast.

I ended up running into my first hour class right as the bell rang. I was huffing and puffing and I could clearly hear Kiba laughing at me. I looked up from my bent position to give him a glare, it didn't affect him much. I went to my seat beside him quickly before I got in trouble, our first hour teacher is a real hard-ass. "What happened to you dude?" He asked. I sighed and said I had overslept and that I had to run all the way to school. He laughed again at me and said if I'd like, he could call me every morning to make sure I'm awake and getting ready. I laughed and teased him about being so trained by his sister that he'd actually offer and we went into a small hushed argument of teasing and laughing.

The rest of my hours ended up being pretty boring and uneventful. It seemed as though lunch came out of nowhere and the clock had somehow misfunctioned. The bell rang far sooner than I expected it to and I was soon sitting at the usual lunch table we occupied. My daze didn't seem to fade and I realised after a while that my friends were all looking at me. "Huh?" I asked. I wonder how long they had been waiting for an answer. "We asked if you're alright dude." Kiba said looking at me from his position on my right. "You've been acting kinda weird and out of it all day." Way to leave it to Kiba to be blunt about everything. I blinked before I lost my train of thought again. "Oh...Well, ah, no. I'm fine. I guess I didn't get much sleep last night is all." Kiba gave me a strange look. "I thought you went to bed at ten?" It was more of a statement, but he said it in the form of a question. My expression must have been a confused one because he explained, "When we were talking on the phone last night you got off at ten saying you were tired and were going to bed." Crap. Now that I think about it I did say that. I had lied to get off the phone because Kiba had been bringing on a headache with his loud, hyper, tone. In reality I don't think I got to sleep until at least three in the morning. I blinked and noticed I was staring at the table. A hand waves in front of my face, and I look up to see that it belongs to Shika. I pause for a moment, "What?" I ask. Shikamaru put on a serious but concerned I've rarely ever seen and said, "Naruto, Kiba just asked you a question and you zoned out again. Are you ok? And don't even think of giving us that 'I'm fine' crap because its obvious there's something thats not not 'fine'." He kept his stern look and I found myself grateful for it because it helped me focus. I blink a few more times, shaking my head to try to clear it. I guess I had also rose my hand to my head, though I don't remember doing so. Am I losing my mind? What is wrong with me?

"I-", I tried to start to say something but whatever I was going to let slip my mouth became lost in the noise of the cafeteria. "Do you think he needs to eat something?" Choji asked. "Don't be stupid Choji, how would that help?" Kiba said rather loudly back. "Shut up Inuzuka, at least I'm trying to thing of something to help and not just sitting on my ass." Choji said pointedly. I noticed it was as if I wasn't there anymore. Kiba and Choji continued their fighting, I could hear the tones of their voices, though I couldn't understand what they were saying. I eventually heard Shika's voice too, how long had they been fighting before he stepped in? Five minutes? A few seconds? I realised all I could see was the table top again, but for some reason it wasn't processing. Maybe I wasn't really there. Was this a dream? Why am I dreaming of Kiba and Choji fighting? Is it because of me their fighting? Oh no. Oh God no. Please don't let me be the reason. I could feel my eyes widen a bit, my head started to hurt. My body felt sluggish but I brought my hands up to my head and pressed my palms against my temples. I don't understand. Dreams don't hurt right? Lucid dreaming? Is that the cause? Because I know I'm dreaming other things appear to be real? No that doesn't make sense, if that were the case then it would be the opposite of that wouldn't it? A pressure on my shoulder. Am I being shaken awake? But by who, gramps? My gaze shifts and I see Kiba. He says something, I can see his mouth move and hear his voice but the word doesn't make sense to me. It's muffled, he looks worried. Somehow I feel as if its my name he said. Do I know my name? What was it? Kiba's worried face grows more serious and suddenly he's holding me by both shoulders shaking me a bit. He doesn't want to hurt me, but get my attention. Wait where did the warmth on my head go? Did my hands fall? Kiba continues to shake me. Kiba...how can I remember his name but mine seems so fuzzy in my memory? He's trying to tell my something again. "Naphruu" it sounds muffled, as if underwater. We aren't underwater are we? "Narrruuphttt" The sound becomes a bit more distict, maybe if I listen closer. "Narr...Naru...Naruto!" Suddenly his voice isn't foggy anymore and it feels like an explosion in my face. "Kiba?" He looks relieved, and sighs. "That's it, we are taking you to the hospital." He says firmly. Hospital, but-"Why?" I ask. "You just about didn't wake back up from whatever trance you were in thats why!" He sounded angry, but more in a concerned way and it sounded odd. Kiba stood suddenly and grabbed my arm pulling me with him. I can see out of the corner of my eye the others looking at me strangely and I notice the lunch room is much more empty than when I last looked. The bell must be close to ringing.

Kiba dragged me out the door and towards the student parking lot. "Where are we going? We can't leave school, class is going to start." He looks at me as if I'm crazy while still dragging me behind him. I wonder if his unspoken thought is right. "I told you, you are going to the hospital. And we are going now!" He left no room for argument. I saw Shika's car a ways before we reached it. Shika was the oldest, the only one who drove, and the only one who owned a car out of the four of us. Shika got into the drivers seat and Choji into the passenger side. Kiba forced me into the backseat with him, almost as if he didn't, I'd run away. It suddenly felt as if I were being kidnapped and I almost laughed. Why would someone kidnap me? The thought seemed absurd. My thoughts continued to wander, but not completely leave me as before, as we made our way to the hospital. Never, could I have seen any of this happening to me in my life time.


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!! ok so I don't know if I should have Kiba and Naruto hook up and have Sasuke play another role in the story or go with the original plan and have Naruto go with Sasuke. Please reveiw and tell me what you think would be better.

In other news this chapter is longer. I've been having to use the old and slow desk top because my laptop is no longer in session. Im in the process of getting a new one, but in the mean time I have been writing while I've been bored in class and then re-typing it into the computer. So....Please enjoy.

If you like, or want to make a suggestion, please review.

* * *

The hospital had a funny smell to it that added more to the vibe of dred I was feeling. When we arrived, Shikamaru easily found a parking spot, which surprised me a little. Hospitals were supposed to be busy weren't they?

Kiba jumped out of the car almost immediately after we parked and yanked me out as well. The inside of the emergency room seemed just as deserted as the outside, but Kiba made quick work of that, yelling for someone and demanding for me to be looked at. A few nurses showed up and Kiba released his frustration on them, yelling for them to get a doctor. Both nurses were shocked, but ran away from him, even though he was maybe half their age. Kiba looked back at me and something suddenly clicked in my head. A feeling, a reaction, I don't know. Kiba walked towards me and reached out to take my shoulder and I reacted instinctively. The moment his fingertips grazed me I flinched, drastically, and almost huddled into a ball in my attempt to escape the touch. I could feel my friends' eyes on me but the feeling of fear was far too strong of an emotion and it overruled their worry. I pulled in a deep breath of air through my nose but my body wouldn't stop shaking.

"Naruto...", I heard Kiba say with loads of concern in his voice. I tried to look up at him but I couldn't do it. Old habits of avoiding people's gazes and shying away from people returned. Shikamaru then came up and grabbed my shoulders. I jerked, but he held on and was a bit to my side, his hands still on my shoulders and one arm going across my back lightly. I continued shaking but it made me feel better that he was trying to calm me down. Willing myself to move, I shifted my head to the side and tried to look at him, but it just wouldn't happen, I did manage however, a small, shaky smile. The breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, spilled out almost in a relieved fashion but I sucked the air right back in making a pitiful sound. Shika's hands squeezed my shoulders a bit while Choji and Kiba could only stare.

I could barely hear the footsteps over my own breathing and heartbeat, and Kiba turned quickly and started giving the doctor orders. I think it helped my condition knowing I had friends who cared about me there and were ready to protect me from anything. As much as it helped my mental state, my body couldn't keep up and I collapsed, the edges of my vision quickly turning black and spreading. "Naruto!" I heard my friends yell, but everything was already black.

I came to, to an almost stark white room. The bed I was laying in was stiff and itchy, smells of cleaning chemicals in my nose. I heard noises of people talking, and a voice over an intercom calling for Dr. So-and-so to report somewhere. The sound reminded me that I was in an actual hospital, my brain still being too fuzy to figure it out with the stench and feeling of the bed alone. Damnit, I can't belive I let them see me like that. In that vulnerable state, that paniced place of mind. I sat up slowly and simply looked at my lap. What the hell is wrong with me?

I couldn't help but think of Sasuke then. I knew it couldn't possibly be his fault, I mean I fought with him yeah, but this was a totally different matter. Still, I felt like I needed someone to blame, someone to put at fault, and I didn't really like Sasuke anyway so I thought for the moment, why not? Without realizing it, I spent all the rest of the time before my door opened thinking of Sasuke. I glanced at the bed-side table clock waiting for the person to fully enter my room and noticed I'd been up and just THINKING for the last hour and a half, and about Sasuke no less! I remember thinking that something really must be wrong with me if I had just spent all that time thinking about him.

In through the door walks Kiba, followed by a doctor, I thought it was strange that Kiba led the way into the room, but then of course he had probably gone into over-protective mode by now. He looked relieved to see me awake and sitting up, I thought to myself that me must have really been worried. Kiba walked to the bedside, "Hey," he said softly. "Hey," I said back, "You OK?" he asked. I thought for a moment then nodded. I was surprised by a smack to the back of my head and slowly reached up to rub at it, "Ow." Then Kiba exploded, "You idiot! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I just looked at him, huffing and puffing, then looked to the doctor, hand still on my head. The doctor seemed shocked, probably by Kiba going from worried to pissed off in less than a milisecond. He blinked twice then seemed to recover and cleared his throat to get Kiba's attention, Kiba got the point and stepped back. It isn't good to go around hitting hospital patients.

"Hello, I am Doctor Koushiro. How are you feeling Mr. Uzumaki?" He had to look down to find a name to put to my face. "Better now than before." I answered simply, I didn't like how raspy my voice sounded.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He was trying to be nice, trying to do his job, but I didn't have an answer for him. "I don't know. I couldn't focus, and then I kind of blacked out for a little bit and... I don't know." I knew I probably shouldn't say anymore with Kiba around, but I needn't have bothered. "I see here you have a history of mental illness." The doctor said looking at his board, I could feel myself wince and flinch slightly. Kiba looked at me then the doctor, "You must have the wrong chart, that-" "No, its right." I stepped in over Kiba. He had sounded offended that anyone would accuse me of being crazy, and I was thankful, but the doctor was right. Kiba looked at me weirdly, his look was kind of hurt, I'm sure part of it was for me, and the other part was the sadness of me not telling him.

"Have you been taking your medication?" The doctor asked. "Yes," I said in an annoyed tone. If this doctor had to listen to HIM in his head, he would never miss a pill either, or use an accusing tone when asking someone about the meds to keep HIM at bay.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at me as if my answer would change. "Nooo," I said sarcastically, "I've been playing the Mad Hatter all week!" Obviously I was getting angry, he was smart for ending the conversation there. "I see. Well, we'll try to get to the bottom of this, please rest until then." The doctor quickly left.

Kiba watched me a while before asking, "Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed, apparently I was right before. "It's not something I like to talk about Kiba." I said looking at my lap. The aversion didn't work. "I'm your best friend Naruto. You should tell me these things so I know whats going on when these kinds of things happen." I spun my head to look at him, "Excuse me? I just tolf that doctor my illness has nothing to do with this." I was angry. What right does he have, even as my friend, to think that he deserves to know everything about me? People have secrets, they have things they don't want others to know, not everyone is as open as Kiba! Or have less things to hide than Kiba.

He saw he made me mad, "Naruto," he sighed, "Naruto, look. I'm just worried about you OK?" I didn't yell or even reply, but I didn't like that answer either. I don't like that I made him worry, him or the others. That's right, where are the others?

I raised my head and looked around the room as if my other friends would magically appear. Kiba's look of worry increased for a second, not knowing what I was doing. "Where are the others?" I asked him. The question made him relax a bit, at least he knew I wasn't having an "issue" again.

"They went back to school. I told them I'd keep an eye on you, and call them if anything happened." Sometime during his explanation he raised his hands to go behind his head. 'That makes sense,' I thought, of course they would go back to school, we left sometime during lunch.

Just then a small fear creeped up on me. Kiba had found out a little about my past that I didn't want him to, who's to say the others couldn't? "You won't tell them, will you?" I asked Kiba quietly looking at my hands sitting on my lap. "What?" Kiba asked, he sounded confused. "You won't tell them," I paused, my voice didn't want to work right. Didn't want to go anywhere near as loud as I wanted it to, or sound as strong as I needed it to be. I took the biggest breath I could, which still didn't seem as deep as a normal intake of breath. "You won't tell them about my...problem will you?" I was so quiet by the end of the question it was getting near a whisper in volume. Kiba looked both surprised and pained at my pitiful question.

I hated my voice in that second. Hated every hushed tone it forced out, every quiver I didn't want, but still took place. My hands were now fists in my lap. "No," Kiba said almost as quietly as I had spoken, "No, I won't tell anyone." He said in a slightly stronger tone. "Thanks," but it came out a whisper. I smiled but it felt sad on my face and my vision was suddenly blurry, my eyes stung. "Naruto..." Kiba started, but he couldn't finish. Kiba stepped forward and sat on the bed next to me, he watched me for a second.

In the next moment I felt warm liquid slowly crawl its way down my cheek. My fists gripped tighter in an effort to keep the tears from falling, but it wasn't working and my body betrayed me as well and started shaking. "Naru-" Kiba whispered and then I was being hugged. It felt almost like a physical shock, how much warmer he was than me. It was clear he had never had to comfort someone before, but he was trying. I could smell the scent of each one of his dogs on him as I tried to stop the tears, my face pressed into his shoulder.

Then laughing, I heard HIS laughing. Oh no. No, no, no, no, please no. It filled my head and ears and my body seemed to shake harder with the vibrations coming from inside my head. Somewhere in the back of my brain I knew that it was actually my own fear making my body shake so badly. "Kiba." I said weakly into his shoulder. My voice actually did what I wanted this time and I got my feeling of fear across. Kiba tensed a second before starting to murmur in my ear, trying to make me feel better. He didn't know what was scaring me at that moment, I know. How could he? Even so, his voice gave me something to focus on and the last thing I remember is sitting beside him, leaning my body on him with my head on his shoulder while he held me and whispered into my ear to try and take the pain away.

* * *

PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!! ok so I don't know if I should have Kiba and Naruto hook up and have Sasuke play another role in the story or go with the original plan and have Naruto go with Sasuke. Please reveiw and tell me what you think would be better.


	8. Chapter 8

A harsh blow struck my face, the blunt force knocking me to the ground. "Crazy bastard." A man grunted. I was only vaguely aware that he was the one who hit me. "All of 'em! Even the brat kid! They all are some bastards!" The man continued his frustrated rant, pointing to me when he mentioned a "brat kid". From my place on the ground he seemed even taller than normal compared to my eight year old self. My face hurt and the monster inside of me growled in anger. 'We should kill him! Gauge out his eyes and force them down his throat so he can watch as we rip out his inards.' My eyes widened at the deep male voice in my head. The doctors had yet to find a medication to work at keeping it from coming back. The thoughts it forced me to have scared me. I couldn't possibly come up with the things it said, could I? No. No, I'm a good boy. Iruka said so. It won't be long until the doctor finds a med that works and then I'll be out of here and living with Gramps again like normal. Just a little longer in this scary place where people talk to themselves and scream in fear for no reason. Just a little longer of the abuse the nurses and gaurds show towards patients they think are too far gone to possibly recover.

The big male nurse that had struck me came closer. "Get up you idiot!" He said grabbing my arm and hauling me up. A female nurse walked by and gave me a pitying look. She walked a few feet away before stopping and deciding to kelp me. The woman walked over, her blonde hair tied back and coming loose slightly, "I'll take him for now if you please Mr. Bradley." She spoke with confidence and I realised she must be of higher status than a nurse. The man still gripping my arm painfully replied, "Of course Dr. Tsunade." A doctor, of course she was a doctor, its a hospital, of sorts, so why wouldn't she be?

The doctor, Tsunade, gave me a sideways glance, "Come," she commanded, and I followed. We exchanged small words down the hall and it seemed clear to me that she saw me as a patient opposed to a child. She escorted me the rest of the way to my large, shared dorm with stiff beds and barred windows. We exchanged good-byes, but that wasn't the last time I saw her. We became closer and I still have the necklace she gave me that once belonged to her younger brother. I remember one time clearly, sitting in her office eating ice-cream, a treat no one else got, and her kind smile, "Don't worry, Naruto. You'll be out of this place soon, I'll make sure of it." It was one of the happiest days of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiba anxiously paced around the room, picking up something here or there. It had been maybe two days since I was allowed to come home. The doctor had found nothing physically wrong and labeled my incident that one of exhaustion. I haven't heard anymore of HIM either, perhaps it was my stress that disabled the effects of the medicine.

"Kiba, chill. Dude you're makin' me dizzy watchin' you go back and forth." He stopped and looked at me. Kiba has been with me the whole time I was in the hospital and every day I've been home. Kiba sighed, "Yeah, yeah." The tone sounded lax, but then he looked to the side, "Sorry," he said softly. So much for getting the old Kiba back, guess I'm stuck with him in protective mode for awhile longer. I just sigh and offer a smile, there's no helping it, so why try? Kiba will be Kiba, just not always the same setting though.

"Are you sure you're O.K to go back to school?" Kiba asked. "Yea, why wouldn't I be?" He looked at me with a face that said, 'Are you serious' I sighed, "Kiba, I wouldn't be wanting to go back to school if I wasn't feeling better. School is bad enough on a normal basis without having to worry about my health." Kiba seemed to think about it for a while and finally nodded. "But I'm taking you to school tomorrow." Kiba had that funny look on his face, the one he only got when he's trying to be serious. "In what?" I asked. "I'm gonna talk my sister into giving us a ride." It sounded as if he had already seen it happening, like in a vision of the future or something. The thought made me chuckle. "What?" Kiba asked looking confused, the face he made only made me laugh harder. "Seriously, Naruto, stop laughing. Its not funny." It looked like he was starting to get a little angry. "If you had seen the look on your face when you were talking you would be laughing too. Man, where is a mirror when you need one?" I asked between breaths. That made Kiba break out into hesterics, after a short battle with his serious face of course. ""Do you even realise how much of a girl you sounded like just then? I don't think I've even heard my sister say something that girly!" The comment only made me break out into giggles again. "Shut up, are you serious? That's sad." A wicked grin spreading across my face. "What? That you sound like or a girl, or that my sis sounds less like a girl than a dude?" Kiba also had a grin. "Both! But not nearly as sad as a boy who still sleeps with a teddy bear..thats pink." An expression of pure stun came onto Kiba's face and it was priceless. "No way! You can't use that! It's not fair!" I only laughed harder before replying, arms wrapped around my belly, "Alls fair in love 'n war." He pouted a bit before he joined my giggle fit that the laughs had died down to. At that time I was looking forward to going back to school. I would have never thought that, that would ever be something I would look forward to doing, but I was anxious to have times like these with all my friends. Like how we did before Sasuke became an issue or HE tried to some back into existance. I would rather act crazy than BE crazy anyday. It turned out it wouldn't be that simple however, not that that should have been any surprise by now. The interjection of Sasuke Uchiha into our lives had turned everything upside down and far more complicated and confusing.


End file.
